Une nuit avec Ianto Jones
by Marry-black
Summary: Slash JackxIanto POV Une nuit ou le capitaine se retrouve seul à la base, il trouve un peu de lecture...intéressante... oui okay je suis nulle en résumées mais allez le lire c'est bien...je trouve. Nouvelle Version!
1. Chapter 1

Hellow!

Attention je me remet à l'écriture (oui j'ai retrouvé ma copine la muse cette chienne qui s'était barrée je sais pas où mais que j'aime quand même) et ça fait peur! Nan je rigole…

Ma première fic Torchwood et la première fois que je tartine autant de POV…(ben oui pour une première autant faire dans l'original) alors soyez indulgents please.

Sont pas plus à moi que tous les autres…

**NOTE : Ceci est une version 2.0 de cette même fic, pas complètement remaniée mais améliorée, avec le bout que j'avais lamentablement oublié en l'écrivant, avec le recul sur la saison 3, et un peu d'amélioration dans mon style, en tout cas j'espère.**

Sinon, Enjoy!

* * *

Jack traînait dans la base, seul. Il n'était pas vraiment tard mais tout le monde était déjà rentré chez soi, même Ianto, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à faire, jusqu'au nettoyage de la machine à café. Les aliens semblaient avoir décidé d'un commun accord de prendre des vacances depuis quelques jours, et l'équipe n'avait quasiment rien à faire, hormis la surveillance des écrans de contrôle, ce qui était l'activité qui se rapprochait le plus des vacances pour eux.

L'immortel arpentait les couloirs de sa base, le silence seulement troublé par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait le long de la sculpture qui traversait la base, et du ptérodactyle en train de grignoter une carcasse de poulet dans son antre.

Fredonnant une chanson que les moins de 95 ans ne peuvent pas connaître, il s'installa dans le canapé devant les restes de la pizza qu'il avait commandé une heure plus tôt, juste après avoir laissé les membres de son équipe rentrer mener des vies normales d'humains du 21ème siècle.

Et lui? Lui il aurait pu sortir aussi, passer la soirée dans un bar, se trouver une jolie demoiselle ou un beau jeune homme ouvert à toute proposition, ou mieux…les deux à la fois…

Mais en ce moment il n'avait pas vraiment envie…allez savoir pourquoi. Insidieusement l'image d'un certain gallois en costume cravate s'imposa dans son esprit. Quoique l'image avait de quoi lui plaire il fronça les sourcils un instant. Oui il fréquentait Ianto, si fréquenter voulait dire coucher avec avant, pendant et après les heures de travail, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empécher d'aller voir ailleurs, si? …noooon…

Quoique l'idée de voir ses jolis yeux bleus pleins de ressentiment, de tristesse peut être, à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'approchait d'un peu trop près, même si elle flattait son ego déjà démesuré, lui tordait le cœur d'une manière désagréablement familière, et chaque fois il combattait l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras comme un petit garçon qui a fait un cauchemar.

Un petit sourire définitivement niais naquis sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, mais après tout il s'en fichait, il était tout seul, et ce n'était pas le ptérodactyle qui allait cafter…et puis ce n'était pas comme si leur relation était un secret, comme si lui, le capitaine Jack Harkness, allait se cacher ou réfréner ses envies de démonstrations publiques d'affection…

Alors qu'un petit rire le secouait, ses yeux se posèrent sur un cahier usé à reliure de cuir qui reposait sur la table basse à côté de la boite de pizza. Il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois ce cahier, dans les mains de Ianto. Il griffonnait dedans quasiment tous les jours, faisant sans avoir l'air d'y toucher en sorte que personne ne lise par-dessus son épaule, que ce soit une personne physique ou une caméra de vidéosurveillance.

Que pouvait-il bien écrire là-dedans? Sa vie, toutes les méchancetés qu'il ne disait pas sur ses coéquipiers, des chansons? Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi à dire vrai, le gallois était tellement secret, mystérieux…ce qui il fallait l'avouer était part de son charme, mais rendait aussi le capitaine atrocement curieux sur ce que pouvait contenir le journal.

Il retira les pieds de la table, se rassit correctement, et jeta un œil autour de lui. Bien sûr il était seul dans la base depuis plus d'une heure, mais la force de l'habitude…il attrapa le journal et commença à le feuilleter, s'arrêtant à la date du jour.

* * *

_Encore rien aujourd'hui…au moins la machine à café est nettoyée de fond en comble…Owen semble le plus dérangé par l'absence d'activité, il a disséqué une blatte trouvée dans les cellules pour voir si ce n'était pas un parasite alien._

_D'un côté l'absence de travail a du bon, pour l'humanité en général, pas de menaces de mort ni de prise de contrôle du monde, mais d'un autre coté je lui souhaite d'avoir un vrai cadavre sur sa table dans les plus brefs délais ou j'ai peur qu'il se mette à tuer des gens lui-même…_

_Note : penser à contacter la Colombie pour refaire le mélange "spécial Jack" qui commence à baisser dangereusement._ _Penser aussi à passer au supermarché pour reprendre du café pour les autres.

* * *

_

Jack sourit en coin, alors comme ça il avait droit à un traitement de faveur pour le café? Enfin…pour le café en plus du reste, il se doutait que Ianto ne faisait pas aux autres membres de l'équipe la moitié des choses qu'il faisait pour lui, et heureusement d'ailleurs…quoique pour Gwen et Tosh la moitié des choses qu'il lui faisait était tout bonnement…irréalisable.

Il se renfonça dans le canapé, remit les pieds sur la table, et se mit à remonter les pages vers le début du cahier, parcourant les pages en diagonale, s'arrêtant parfois sur un passage particulièrement intéressant, comme ceux relativement nombreux qui décrivaient sa façon de marcher, ses vêtements, la façon dont ses pantalons étaient parfaitement coupés à l'entrejambe…l'œil du tailleur…

* * *

_Encore une fois suis le premier à arriver à la base, ai surpris Jack en train de s'habiller. Mais il avait déjà mis son pantalon…dommage. Ai pu profiter de son dos parfait, puis de son torse, de son sourire, d'un baiser rapide pour dire bonjour…bonne journée qui s'annonce.

* * *

_

Plus il parcourait les pages et plus le sourire de Jack s'agrandissait, il ne se serait jamais douté que le calme et discret gallois puisse penser ce genre de choses. En fait si, il s'en doutait depuis longtemps, étant donné les piques discrètement cinglantes qu'il lançait de temps à autres, à Owen en particulier, ses regards plus que gourmands et ses sourires joueurs quand ils étaient en privé, mais les lire, surtout comme ça, en cachette, avait une saveur toute particulière, et le capitaine s'amusait à relire plusieurs fois les récits détaillés de leurs ébats dans la serre, sur son bureau, sur ce même canapé…etc…entre deux commentaire acides sur Owen et ou notes sur la quantité précise de café présente dans la base, ou même sur l'état de santé du ptérodactyle.

* * *

_Beaucoup de café bu aujourd'hui, penser à refaire le stock rapidement sous peine de mort par scalpel à singularité. Pour voir le bon côté des choses, Jack semble de bonne humeur malgré la masse de travail, sûrement à cause du nouveau mélange que je lui ai préparé. Un "nectar des Dieux" d'après lui. Dois penser à noter la recette…mais pas ici, trop dangereux._

_Me demande toujours où il a trouvé le temps de m'emmener dans son bureau pour "des précisions sur l'affaire", et comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait pas eu par la suite à subir les sous-entendus graveleux d'Owen et les regards entendus de Gwen. Même Toshiko a pu nous regarder dans les yeux ensuite…_

_Note : penser à nettoyer sous ce bureau, c'est plein de poussière. A noter aussi qu'il apprécie les petits coups de dents. Et sa main se crispe agréablement dans mes cheveux quand il apprécie. Il n'a pas touché à la cravate cette fois ci, c'est bien, il a compris : pas en journée._

_

* * *

_

Sans même une once de culpabilité à l'idée de fouiller ainsi dans la vie et les secrets de son petit ami il remonta les pages, fronçant un peu les sourcils quand il butait sur un passage parlant de Lisa, mais son sourire revenait vite quelques lignes plus loin, alors qu'il remontait le temps, et qu'il se rendait compte, ou plutôt qu'il confirmait le doute qu'il avait depuis un bout de temps, que Ianto avait des vues sur lui depuis l'instant même où ils s'étaient rencontré, où il lui avait dit aimer son after-shave, et son manteau…

* * *

_[…]Le capitaine a encore "accidentellement" passé sa main sur mes fesses aujourd'hui. Il a fait comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais son sourire parle pour lui. Ne me demande plus s'il le fait exprès ou non. Ne vais pas me plaindre, de toute façon il n'y a sûrement pas de syndicat…me demande tout de même s'il fait de même avec les autres, ne l'ai jamais remarqué en tout cas. Me sont-elles réservées? Ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser…

* * *

_

Définitivement, cette petite lecture lui avait collé un petit sourire aux lèvres qui ne le quitterait sûrement pas jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher, ou peut être jusqu'à ce qu'il revoie Ianto le lendemain. Arrivé au début, ignorant les pages d'avant leur rencontre, il referma le cahier et l'observa un moment, avant de faire défiler rapidement toutes les pages devant lui, pour s'imprégner du parfum si caractéristique du papier et de l'encre, surtout que le gallois avait le bon goût d'écrire au stylo plume sur du papier non traité. Alors que les pages vierges passaient devant ses yeux il se rendit compte qu'à la fin du cahier, il y avait encore des pages écrites, mais à l'envers…

Haussant un sourcil il referma et retourna l'objet pour recommencer à lire en partant de la fin. Autant de l'autre côté du journal l'écriture était nette, soignée, précise, bref à l'image de son auteur, autant de ce côté-ci elle tremblotait légèrement plus. Autant de l'autre côté le style était à la limite du télégraphique, même quand il parlait de leurs petites séances de saute-mouton, autant ici il avait l'impression de lire le journal d'un adolescent…ou tout du moins d'une personne douée de sentiments. Et puis un petit quelque chose titillait sa curiosité encore plus que quand il avait vu le journal sur la table basse, à sa portée, presque trop facile pour être honnête, peut-être était-ce les trois petits mots qui ouvraient cette partie, soulignés à main levée :

* * *

_CPT JACK HARKNESS

* * *

_

Il se renfonça une nouvelle fois dans le canapé, et reprit sa lecture, commençant cette fois du début…enfin du début de la fin…

* * *

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'avais besoin de l'écrire quelque part, si je ne pouvais le dire à quelqu'un. J'ai enfin réussi à me faire engager par le capitaine Harkness aujourd'hui. C'est parfait, c'est ce que je voulais, pour Lisa. Mais quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé aujourd'hui, pendant qu'on essayait de calmer le ptérodactyle…je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a pu se passer, peut-être la montée d'adrénaline due à la présence dans la même pièce d'un animal capable de nous déchiqueter en petits morceaux juste pour le plaisir, peut-être son after-shave, même s'il m'a assuré qu'il n'en portait pas, mais à cet instant, allongé sur lui, je pouvais ressentir tout son corps, chaud, puissant, vivant…incroyablement vivant… et là, ses lèvres, si proches des miennes, m'ont paru tellement tentantes…je suis resté ce qui m'a paru une éternité, à les admirer, à le sentir sous moi…j'étais comme paralysé, je n'ai pu me relever qu'en sentant que je commençais à réagir physiquement à cette présence…à lui. Un homme. Par n'importe lequel certes mais un homme quand même. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je fais tout ça pour Lisa, je le sais, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression de le trahir? Pourquoi suis-je tellement mal? J'étais si déterminé à me faire engager à Torchwood 3, et maintenant que c'est fait, je devrais être heureux, j'ai une chance de sauver ma Lisa, et peu importe le prix. Pourtant, à le voir comme ça, le suivre, le harceler presque, même si ce n'était que quelques jours, j'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours…et maintenant qu'il m'a accepté…j'ai l'impression de trahir quelqu'un qui a toute confiance en moi, et c'est sûrement ce que je suis en train de faire…mais Elle est plus importante…la culpabilité je peux vivre avec. Pas sans Lisa.

* * *

_

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours su que Ianto était secret, silencieux, qu'il ne laissait jamais paraître ce qu'il pensait, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se posait autant de questions, surtout sur lui. Il continua à parcourir les lignes, les billets sensiblement plus courts que ceux du "vrai" journal, contenant pour la plupart des questions, sur ses sentiments, sur le paradoxe qui l'avait hanté presque un an, l'amour pour Lisa d'un côté, l'espoir de la revoir comme avant, et de l'autre le besoin presque physique d'être près de Jack, besoin qui grandissait doucement à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître.

En même temps que ses interrogations, il notait soigneusement tout ce qui plaisait au capitaine, de ses costumes qu'il n'avait plus quitté depuis le jour où il lui avait dit les aimer, à sa recette de café préférée (désignée par un numéro, apparemment ici aussi c'était trop dangereux de noter les ingrédients et proportions exactes…) .

Plus il approchait de la date fatidique où il avait découvert l'existence de Lisa, plus le paradoxe s'accentuait, et il se rendit compte qu'à ces moments, le silencieux et souriant Ianto luttait à chaque seconde pour ne pas exploser, hurler ses questions à la face du monde, sauter sur le capitaine pour laisser s'exprimer ses damnés pulsions, avant de ses recroqueviller dans un coin pour pleurer sa trahison…

Jack fronça les sourcils, si seulement il avait su à ce moment-là…il aurait pu faire quelque chose, au moins le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien…même si c'était faux. Bientôt il arriva à la date en question, et bien évidemment ce jour-là n'avait pas son billet, ni les suivants. Les mots revinrent un mois plus tard seulement, quand il était revenu travailler.

Bien sûr Jack l'avait vu pendant son mois de repos forcé, il s'était même promis à ce moment-là de passer un maximum de temps avec lui, d'apprendre à mieux le connaître, et de le soutenir un maximum. Il savait que tout le monde l'avait pris pour acquis, en quelques mois à peine il était devenu celui sur qui tout le monde comptait pour faire le sale boulot, les petites corvées, et tout le monde avait oublié Ianto. Ils ne voyaient que le concierge, le majordome, le type qui apporte le café. Et durant ce mois où ils s'étaient vus ailleurs, en terrain neutre, sans cadavres et sans aliens, il avait découvert un garçon terriblement attachant, intéressant, drôle quand il arrivait à lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à sa défunte petite amie…

* * *

_Il avait raison. Je le sais, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Lisa était déjà morte, avant même que je l'amène ici. Je le sais, et je suis reconnaissant à Jack, à Gwen, Owen et Tosh, de m'avoir aidé, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire moi-même…c'est dur, mais je dois passer à autre chose, pour Jack, pour le remercier, lui redonner confiance en moi, lui montrer que j'ai compris, que je suis reconnaissant, que je ne le trahirais plus.

* * *

_

Jack l'avait bien vu, il avait senti les efforts qu'avait fait Ianto pour redevenir le coéquipier parfait, digne de confiance, et spécialiste du café qu'il avait toujours été. L'immortel n'avait jamais vraiment perdu sa confiance en lui, ou plutôt l'avait retrouvée le jour même où il l'avait perdue, en lui mettant son revolver dans la main. Bien sûr le fait qu'il lui ait caché, sa trahison, ça l'avait blessé, bien plus que si n'importe qui d'autre l'avait fait d'ailleurs, et sûrement plus qu'il voulait lui-même se l'avouer…mais voir toute la douleur, la peine, briller dans ses yeux bleus, l'avait empêché de garder ne serait-ce qu'une once de rancune envers lui.

Les jours avancèrent, apportant chacun son lot de petites notes de moins en moins tristes, même si le nom de Lisa revenait de temps à autres, accompagné de quelques mots pour se convaincre de passer à autre chose, ou du moins de ne pas ennuyer les autres avec ça. Jack eut un petit sourire, c'était à partir de ce moment que Ianto le sexy majordome qui fait du très très bon café était devenu Ianto le coéquipier espiègle et sexy aux yeux brillants et qui continue à faire du très très bon café.

_J'ai fait un rêve très troublant cette nuit. D'accord pour assumer de vouloir être près de lui, de vouloir rire avec lui, être son ami, si ce n'est plus…mais à ce point-là je m'étonne moi-même. Heureusement que personne ne lira ces lignes parce que je vais passer pour une adolescente mais j'espère réussir à ne pas rougir en le croisant aujourd'hui. J'avais déjà rêvé de lui une fois ou deux, certes, mais c'était…soft…des souvenirs, des histoires qui auraient pu arriver dans la vraie vie. Mais ça, disons que ça pourrait arriver, ce serait même facile le connaissant, mais…je ne savais même pas que je pouvais réussir à penser à ce genre de choses._

Jack émit un petit rire et tenta de se rappeler le jour en question, s'il avait effectivement rougi ou pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce jour exact, mais en fait, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'une seule fois ou Ianto avait rougi…en public bien entendu, parce qu'en privé il en voyait quelques-unes, mais il y avait une raison…et une bonne.

* * *

_Wow…mon rêve de l'autre nuit était en deçà de la vérité…très. Et finalement j'avais raison, l'amener dans mon lit…enfin…sur son bureau…a été plus que facile. A vrai dire le plus dur a été de me convaincre moi-même, que je le voulais. Enfin bref, délicieux, parfait…ne pas rougir en le croisant je crois que j'y arriverais maintenant, j'ai pris l'habitude, mais il faudra quand même penser à ne pas m'asseoir trop brusquement les jours prochains. Voire ne pas m'asseoir tout court. _

_Oui, j'ai couché avec un homme. Je ne pense pas que je réalise encore ce que ça implique, c'est encore trop frais dans ma tête, et à vrai dire je préférerais que ça reste ainsi. En tout cas apparemment pour lui ça n'implique pas grand-chose…

* * *

_

Le capitaine sourit en coin à ce passage, mais la dernière ligne le turlupinait, ça avait impliqué un tas de chose pour lui à ce moment-là. Bon il fallait avouer ce qu'il avait ressenti en premier c'était un puissant sentiment de victoire. Puis le reste avait été balayé, il avait savouré chaque seconde de leur étreinte, comme si ça allait être la dernière, il avait été doux, attentionné, inventif, attentif à la moindre de ses expressions, juste pour lui donner un petit goût de "reviens-y", pour le faire rester, lui faire oublier tout le reste, tous les autres. Et ça, ça impliquait beaucoup de choses pour lui.

La suite était surtout composée de petits commentaires sur leurs ébats, ou leurs regards, leurs discussions, mais Jack lisait entre les lignes une légère déception, une attente d'un peu plus…parcourant les lignes un peu plus rapidement il parvint à une page ou l'écriture était beaucoup plus tremblante que les autres, ou il y avait des taches là où les larmes avaient dilué l'encre. Un coup d'œil à la date et il réalisa que c'était le jour où il était "mort".

* * *

_Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait partir. Pas comme ça, pas si tôt. J'aurais dû lui dire, un tas de choses qui resteront en moi maintenant. J'ai rangé son bureau, son manteau y était encore…et son odeur dessus. Je me demande si les autres accepteraient que je le garde. Je sais que c'est contre les règles mais

* * *

_

Il n'avait apparemment pas pu continuer. L'américain leva le cahier et déposa un baiser sur les pages abîmées par les larmes, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le faire sur le front de leur auteur, pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Une petite pique de culpabilité aiguillonna le capitaine alors qu'il avançait dans le temps. Il se rappelait terriblement précisément ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il était revenu, encore une fois la douleur du sang qui se remet à circuler, du cœur qui se remet à battre, des muscles qui se battent pour le faire bouger, de l'air qui brûle quand il emplit à nouveau les poumons avait été terrible, mais il était bien revenu. Avec Gwen il était revenu voir ses ouailles, ses amis, sa famille…il avait longuement serré le petit corps de Tosh qui lui avait sauté dessus, baragouinant des choses en un mélange d'anglais et de japonais qu'il n'avait pas compris…

Et puis il était allé vers Ianto, qui s'était un peu mieux rhabillé, qui avait un air neutre de collègue heureux de voir son patron sain et sauf…sous des yeux encore rouges et gonflés de larmes dans lesquels brillait une lueur de pur bonheur. Tellement mignon…lui aussi il l'avait serré longtemps, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était bien là, bien vivant. Et juste parce que ça le démangeait, il l'avait embrassé. Là, devant tout le monde. Le monde de toute façon n'en avait rien à fiche et il n'y avait qu'Owen pour ne pas avoir compris à ce moment-là qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux deux…et Owen à ce moment-là était trop occupé à s'auto-flageller pour réagir.

Et puis voilà, sur ce petit moment de bonheur, alors que chacun avait eu son câlin, qu'Owen avait pu lui pleurer dans les bras, il avait entendu le son qu'il n'attendait presque plus. Et il était parti. A cet instant précis plus rien ne comptait. Ni Ianto, ni Owen, ni Tosh, ni Gwen, ni personne, le Tardis était là, et le Docteur aussi…il avait attendu un siècle pour le revoir, alors il avait juste couru, sans penser aux conséquences, à ce qui pourrait arriver, à l'endroit où il allait. Il avait couru.

* * *

_J'aurais dû m'en douter…c'aurait été trop facile, qu'il revienne, m'embrasse, comme ça devant tout le monde, et puis que tout reprenne comme avant. J'ai à peine eu le temps de recommencer à sourire qu'il avait à nouveau disparu. Avec son Docteur, celui dont il parlait tout le temps. Je ne sais pas où il est, ni même s'il reviendra un jour…je me demande si je n'étais qu'une distraction en l'attendant, mais de toute façon, je ne Lui arrive pas à la cheville, vu comme il en parle…

* * *

_

Jack fronça à nouveau les sourcils en lisant ces lignes. D'accord il avait un petit crush sur le Docteur…d'accord peut être un gros crush. Mais toute personne qui Le rencontrait réagissait de même, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il vivait avec Ianto, ni maintenant ni à cette époque.

Et quand il avait passé cette année à se faire torturer, tuer et ramener de forcer à la vie, toutes ses pensées allaient vers son équipe, tous les jours, toutes les heures il pensait à eux, à lui…et le Master avait l'air de bien avoir compris cet état de fait puisqu'il prenait un malin plaisir à venir le torturer personnellement de temps à autre, et s'amuser à lancer des sous-entendus sur ce qu'il leur avait fait…de toute façon Jack l'avait su dès le premier jour, quand il leur avait parlé à mots couverts de son équipe, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait qui ils étaient, et où ils étaient. Et c'était sûrement les premiers qu'il avait supprimés quand il est parvenu au pouvoir.

Alors quand il était revenu, quand il avait compris que rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, qu'il serait le seul sur terre à se souvenir de cette terrible année, avec Martha et sa famille, il était parvenu à une résolution. La vie était courte. Bon pas pour lui d'accord, mais justement, il pouvait perdre les gens à qui il tenait aussi facilement que s'accrocher à un Tardis. Alors en rentrant, en les retrouvant, il s'était promis de lui parler, d'aller…un peu plus loin.

Le jour de son retour avait son billet, légèrement acide mais on pouvait lire le soulagement entre les lignes, une petite fierté peut être, de savoir que Jack était revenu…pour lui. Et puis il tourna la page et lut le tout dernier billet.

* * *

_Il m'a demandé un rendez-vous. Officiellement. Enfin les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleures mais avec lui je pense que c'est le mieux que je puisse espérer. Je n'ai plus besoin de cette partie du journal, ce sera mon dernier billet.

* * *

_

**XxX**

Ianto Jones, sûrement pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait à Cardiff, arrivait à l'heure à la base. A l'heure. Bon d'accord il avait peut-être cinq minutes d'avance à peine. Mais par rapport à sa moyenne d'une heure d'avance, c'était relativement étonnant.

Il remit presque instinctivement son nœud de cravate en entrant dans la base et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Mais il s'arrêta en chemin à la vue de Jack, assis sur le canapé, un certain cahier relié de cuir dans les mains, en train de caresser les pages du bout des doigts. Alors que Ianto était figé au milieu du chemin, le capitaine se leva en reposant le cahier sur la table et se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant par la cravate, sans se soucier de ce qu'il allait lui dire après, et fondit sur ses lèvres, lui dévorant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècles. Le gallois n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps et répondit tout aussi fiévreusement, glissant une main dans les cheveux clairs, l'autre dans le creux de son dos, l'attirant encore plus près, il se poserait des questions plus tard.

Perdu qu'ils étaient dans leur étreinte, ils n'entendirent par le bip de la lourde porte qui s'ouvrait sur les trois autres membres de l'équipe, qui restèrent tout trois bouche bée alors que la veste de Ianto tombait et que sa chemise sortait comme par magie de son pantalon pour laisser passer une main avide de contacts dans son dos.

De longues minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle, haletants. Souriant tendrement, Jack laissa le temps à son petit ami d'ouvrir ses sublimes yeux bleus légèrement voilés, savourant un instant la vision de ce petit garçon un peu perdu, les joues rouges, un peu débraillé, puis remonta doucement vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

"Love you too…"

* * *

**¤Fin¤

* * *

**

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis la dernière phrase en anglais, mais c'est juste venu comme ça, ça paraissait plus logique comme ça. Et je suppose que tout le monde a compris.

Sinon toutes les reviews sont lues et appréciées

Merci et à la prochaine

**NOTE : Bon bah du coup maintenant la fin me semble moins cohérente, puisque bon, on voit bien dans Children of Earth que c'est un truc que Jack ne dira juste jamais (des claaaaques, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite XD), mais bon je l'ai laissé histoire de pas changer totalement la fic, après tout c'est toujours la même, et si ça m'embête de trop j'en ferais une autre.**


	2. Note

Hello tout le monde.

Je sais qu'on est pas censés être autorisés à faire ça mais bon je poste une petite note pour prévenir que j'ai reposté une nouvelle version de cette fic.

Je n'ai pas tout réécrit mais seulement amélioré quelques parties et ajouté un gros bout qui manquait genre sauvagement.

Donc ça ne change pas totalement la fic mais je pense que c'est déjà beaucoup mieux. Bonne lecture ^_^


End file.
